Divergent Family
by TheImmortalNarwal
Summary: My Name is Tris Prior. I'm divergent. I'm a dauntless member. My boyfriend is Tobias Eaton, the son of Marcus Eaton, the government leader. There's no war. Tris and Tobias live a normal life. This is a fanfiction of love,kids,events, and much more. This is rated M just in case... There is sometimes words that fly but i try to keep it nice and clean. There is alittle sexual parts..
1. 1

**AUTHOR NOTES:

Back story time! I'm going to try to update chp 1 & 2 a lot. They are the back storys of Tobias and Tris!

My name is Beatrice Prior, I'm 13. I'm the daughter of a high government leader. My father may have a high rankin job but were Abnegation, were selfless. That's way we were chosen to run the government. I think it was a whole different reason. My life is been hell, I've been abused, sexually and physically. When I say abuse you think of my father. My father never abused me, he's always been a loving and caring father. It's my Brother; Caleb. He's always black mails me. It all started when I was 12. Just a year ago. That may not be a long time to you but it's a very long time for me. When I was 12, I broke a rule of Abnegation. It's terrible to break a rule here and even worse if your father is a leader. Anyways my brother caught me and black mailed me. In school we just learned Sex Ed, and some of the Dauntless girls (the brave) went home and masterbated. Anyways a few day afters they were telling about how well it feel. So I naturally tried. I've never been abnegation I've always been different from them. When my brother caught me then when it begun. He would rape me everytime our parents were out at a dinner meeting. He's been doing for over a year now and I can't take it. If I tell I get In trouble if I don't I get raped. I'm only 13, I still have 3 more years intill my choosing ceremony. Today is one of my parents dinner meets.

"Beatrice, Caleb." My parents said "were leaving now. We're be back In 2-3 hours"

"Okay" my brother says

They shut the door and then the fun begins... Caleb walks over to me.

"Get up steps now, slut" he says

"No." I say firmly

"Now or I'll beat you." He says

"Fine" I say giving up.

I walk up to his room and sit on the bed. He walks in also.

He walks over putting his hands on my breast.

"Strip now" he says.

"No." I say

He rips off my clothing.

His hand moves down to my middle. He stick a finger In vagina and goes back and forth.

"Moan" he says meanly. "Now Undress me"

I'm forced to undress and then the worse part comes

"Suck it now!" He yells at me. Taking my head by force and sticking on near his dick. "SUCK IT" I said! He yells again. He makes me open my mouth and he forces my mouth over his dick. He yanks my head back and forth. Keep going or I'll make you do it longer, Slut.


	2. 2

Authors notes:

I got bored and some writers block. So I decided to make 2 chapters before the beginning of my fanfiction. The first chapter is Tobias ; second is Tris. Theses chapters explained very detailed. Why Tris and Tobias left. Tris more detailed.

Tobias POV:

My name is Tobias Eaton. I'm the son of Marcus Eaton, the government leader. I don't have a mother, she died when I was real young. Most children have an easy life in Abnegation, helping others. I don't my father abuses me. I'm not like the other Abnegation, so I get punished. I'm different and my father doesn't like that. He wants me to be Abnegation, helpful and selfless. I'm 15, that means I get to pick my own faction next year. I'm not staying here no matter what my test results say.


	3. 3

Chapter 1

Tris POV:

I wake up in my small new apartment with dark grays wall and a small bathroom to the left and a TV and kitchen in the middle of the place.

I roll over in my bed to see what time it is on the clock, 4 A.m. Why am I up so early I ask myself. Oh yeah the right I start my job today. It's been a year since I came to Dauntless. Today is when the initiate come and Tobias and I will be training them. Tobias likes to train initiates each year. He always likes to find someone he doesn't like and mess with them. He really hates Erudite so day will be fun.

I get up, walk into the bathroom, get in the shower and get it as hot as it goes. I don't know why but it feels good even though it burns my back.

I get out, dry off and get dressed in some skinny jeans and a V neck, Tobias' favorite. Then I do my makeup and my hair. I usually never do my makeup but new initiates are coming I want to make myself look presentable for meeting new people I will be training.

It's 5:30 now, I decide to see if Tobias is up. I walk down to his apartment and he answer the door, knowing it's me, with his boxers on. I look down and can't help to blush a little trying not to laugh.

"Hey Tris why are you here at 5:30? Training starts in all most 3 hours." He says stepping aside letting me in.

His room way better then mine. Living room and a kitchen and 1 bed and 1 bathroom and 2 closet. Compare to mine which everything in together.

In between yawns he says " What's up?"

"Nothing really" I say. "Is training initiates that hard?" I ask him.

"Well its not hard its really easy, but I mean if you are having to deal with Eric then its going to be a little hard." "Last year was the hardest for me, at first for me it was easy even with Eric but then I kept thinking he knew how I felt about...you." He says in a small smile.

"Aww how sweet, Tobias, I love you!" I say

"I love you too, Tris."

I lean and to kiss him and we kiss for a long time and then he breaks it.

"While were talking" he says. "I've been thinking were being daring for a long time. We really do love each, right? I was thinking you could move in with me."

"Okay, I love the idea!" I say.

Then he kiss me and we lean in. I must have fallen asleep because I awake up in Tobias bed. I look over and he isn't there, then Tobias walks in.

"Hey, babe." He says. "Did we finally wake up?"

"Duh" I say. Fixing my hair again. "Tobias! Were late!"

I say running to the door.

****Authors Notes!****

I hated when Tris died at the end of the series. So I decided to make a fanfiction. I know there is a lot of them out there but there was none I wanted. Tris and Tobias train initiates, get married, get pregnant.

Email Me your idea if you want- awesomeseth11


	4. 4

Chapter 2:

Tobias POV:

We got there just in time. Seconds later the first jumper jumps. What's your name I asked.

"Alex Tyler Jackson" he said.

"I asked your first name your full name, Erudite" I say.

At this point Tris is laughing. Then about 12 more jump.

"Welcome To Dauntless, initiates!" I say. "Here is were we split, Dauntless born go with Lauren and Jackie, Transfer come with way with Six and I."

I gave them the tour and have Erudites butt in, we get that problem fixed and fast. Next we show the training center.

"This is where you will be training. Over there is the scoreboard, the ones in the red at the end of each stage with he kicked out."

Upon me saying this, a lot of them get mad. We finish giving them the tour and give them the rest of the day to explore. Next week will be fun, I get to train initiates and be with my love. We have been going out for a while now, I wonder what I should do.

After about I hour I come up with a idea. I'll take her on a date tonight. We aren't the lovely dovely type of people but we still go on dates. Besides this is our last free night for about 2 weeks. So after the initiates leave I walk up to Tris, who was showing this Abnegation girl how to block.

"Hey Tris" I say. "I was thinking we could go on a date tonight, what do you say?"

"Sure, I love it." She says. "Let's go get ready." Saying that while waking to our apartment we now share. We really need to return the key I say to myself.

We finally get to our apartment. Tris goes to the bathroom first and I lay down and turn on the tv. I don't hear her for about 20 minutes and then I heard "Tobias get me a towel, please."

"Tris, I'm sorry but I can't find the towels." I say.

"There under the tv in our room. I put them there so you'll have no excuses not to give me one. Please hurry your beautiful girlfriend is freezing!" She says.

"Still can't find them, babe." I response.

A course I've seen Tris naked before were been together for almost 2 years now. Also some truths and dares we regret. I just found out 2 days from now it her birthday. You might be thinking I'm the worse boyfriend but Abnegation is selfless, no birthdays, no presents.

"Fine!" Tris yells at me extremely mad now.

Walking out here to get a towel.

"Looking good, Tris" I say while whistling.

"Haha" She says. While flashing me. "I'm going to go get dressed and put on my makeup."

"Okay Tris" I say.

Tris POV:

Something up with Tobias. We aren't going on a date just because were a couple, I think he hiding something from me. I wonder what it is. I kind of hope he going to propose. I know it can't be I'm pregnant because I'm the girl here. Haha. Well anywhere I'm going to put on a Black lace Dress and some leggings and do my hair in curls. He really likes that. I finally get done and I come out.

"We ready, Tris?" He asks me. "When you are."

"Let's go now then." He says

We walk about half a mile, I'm really happy I didn't wear those high heels now, to the restaurant. It seems very fancy, which isn't what Tobias usually goes to. Now I know something up, he trying to get stuff out of me."

"How may I help you, sir?" A waiter asks

"Reservation under Four." Tobias says.

"Right this way." Our waiter says.

We order our meals and drinks and eat then pay. While Tobias is asking me 5 million questions. I think he knows it my birthday is 2 days from now. I know I was Abnegation but my parents were dauntless and erudite so we had secret and small birthday parties.

After we pay, Tobias and me are walking home. When we get home Tobias strips to only his boxers and I put on a pair of baggy sleep long pants and a t shirt and take off my makeup. Then we lay down together and fall asleep.

-Notes-

I know I haven't had many characters talk yet but I wanted to start with Tris and Tobias. Chapter 3 will be her birthday party! What a party without people! I'll try making these longer! This chapter is about 100 words longer! I know right that long! **Sarcasm**


	5. 5

Chapter 3

Tobias POV:

I really loved last night. It was so romance and fun. I hope Tris enjoyed it. I feel like its time for me to make the next move. I hope we will play truth and dare at Tris' birthday party me and Christian planned. I want to wait intill the right moment. The party is at 2 and it currently 12.

I get out of bed very slowly trying not to wake up Tris. I run in the bathroom take a quick shower knowing Tris will want a long shower. When I get out and get dressed I see Tris isn't there anymore. Then I feel some warm hands on my back.

"Morning Tobias" Tris says.

"Morning Tris" I say.

"You look good, where are we going?" She says.

"You'll see." I response.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say.

Tris POV

Playing along, I owning that he knows that it's my birthday. He threw a party for me. Well I just figured out that in 8 days it Tobias birthday, he will be 20. Today I'm turning 18. I get in the shower and bath myself. I just stand there letting the water go down my back. When I get out I dry off and walk into our room, to see Tobias has picked something out for me, a black dress that goes to my knees and some leggings. I'm not the type of girl that loves makeup and stuff. I put on the stuff Tobias as picked out for me and do my hair and makeup. Then we are ready.

"Tris, we ready?" Tobias says.

"When you are." I say.

"I've been ready for 1 hour now. While you were getting ready. Come out here let me see you. I'm tired of talking to a wall." He says.

"I'm a coming, Tobias! Hold your horses!" I say. While walking out the door. To the living room where he is at.

"There my hot girlfriend!" He says. "Looking good!"

"Thanks Tobias!" I say.

"Let's get going." He says.

We walk in till we get to the train tracks. When we hear the train coming we start running, to jump on. Which this is harder for Tris because of her dress. When we get on we just sit in silence intill we reach the Hancock Building. When we walk in, Shauna is at the door waiting for us.

"Zeke is upstairs, he turned on the elevators. He been waiting for you Four. Tris and I, will meet you there." She says.

Tris POV:

"Hey, Tris." Shauna says. "We better get going up now. Incase they need us."

"How can I help? I'm in a dress." I say.

"Were will see." She says. She says whiling motioning me towards the other elevator to the 100th floor.

Tobias POV:

As it reaches the 100th floor I get out and everyone in there hiding spot but me. Thankful, Zeke saved me a spot by him behind the couch. Get behind him right when I hear the elevator coming.

Tris POV:

The elevator is one floor off now. When I do get out moments later I see furniture in the room. Which is very confusing because this is an abandoned building. Apparently Shauna saw the look on my face saying:

"Oh yeah, Uriah threw a party here last night. It was super last so we didn't get the stuff."

Right as she says that about 20 people pop out saying surprise!

"Happy Birthday, Tris!" Tobias says to me.

"Thanks, Tobias." I say.

Right then Christian yells "We about to play truth or dare! If your not playing get your asses lost!"

"Who goes first?" Zeke says.

"Tris, a course, it her birthday." Christina says.

"Okay" I say. "Will, truth or dare!"

"Dare! I choose Dauntless for a reason." He says.

"Kiss the hottest girl in the room." I say.

"Okay." Will saying okay while walking to Christina. He kisses her.

"Love you too, Will." Christina says.

"Okay, Zeke, truth or dare?" Will says.

"Dare!" Zeke says.

"Go play 7 minutes in heaven with the girl of your choice." Will says.

"Okay." Zeke says with a evil look on his face walking to Shauna.

As they walk off and we chat while there gone. It was hard to talk over all the moaning that was taken place. Thank lord the time up.

"Times up!" Will says.

When they get back Zeke says "Tris, truth or dare?"

"dare" I say.

"Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game" he says.

"No a problem." I say while moving to Tobias.

"Ummm Christian, truth or dare?" I say

"Dare" she says.

"Take a 5 shots in 1 minutes." I say.

After about 30 minutes, we are all drunken. This is where it gets funny.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Drunken Christian says.

"Dare." Drunken Uriah says.

/(NOTICE: EVERYONE DRUNKEN NOW! I DONT WANNA KEEP SAYING THAT)/

"Go get Mar pregnant." Christian says.

"Okay" he says while him and Mar are getting up.

Once they left we never saw them again for the rest of the night. It's down to: Me, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christian.

"Well I guess were let Shauna go now." Zeke says.

"Okay , thanks babe!" Shauna says.

"Will, truth or dare!" She says.

"Dare" Will says.

"Go get Christian pregnant" she says.

Tobias and I are half as drunk as them. They ask us why our faces are red. We say it to much beer. We lied it was because were laughing.

"My go!" Tobias says.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" He says.

"Dare!" Zeke says.

"First make Shauna give you a blow job and then get her pregnant." He says. Laughing.

It's just Me and Tobias now. We gives looks at each other and decide we aren't ready for kids and we don't wanna start here but Tobias does say truth or dare.

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to marry me." He says. Now getting on one knee putting out a ring. Tris Prior, I've loved you even since we met and I can't stand a second without. We been dating for a while and I think it time to move up a step. "

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you Tobias." I say putting on the ring. Now looking at it. It has a few diamonds in it with one big one in the middle with the inside saying "4+6"

"Let's get out of her before the alcohol wears off them and they see they just got wasted." Tobias says.

We leave the building and get on the train back home and we get home. We both brush our teeth and use the bathroom and get our night clothes on and hit the bed.

"I love you, Tobias!" I say

"I love you too, Tris!" Tobias says.

"Night" I say.

"Night" he says.

**Authors notes!**

**I finally did it! This chapter broke 1000 words. It's 1150 words! Chapters will be longing from here on out.**


	6. 6

Chapter 4:

Tris POV:

I wake up beside Tobias. I roll over to see the time is 7, we start training at 8. Well that break when by fast. After the tour, we give the initiates a week to explore and stuff.

I get up slowly not trying to wake Tobias. I get up and walk to the kitchen sleep-fully and slowly. When I finally get there I turn on the coffee maker for Tobias. I've tried coffee many of times and still don't like it but Tobias does. When I get that done for Tobias I walk into the bathroom and take a shower and get dressed in simple pants and shirt. I do my hair in a simple pony tail.

I walk back back to the room I share with Tobias is awake. I get half why there when I see him on the couch slipping on his coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee, Tris." Hey says.

I start to say something back but I'm interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

I walk over to the door and open it to see it Christian. I stand there talking to here while Tobias goes and gets ready. We have to leave in 30, to get breakfast.

"Hey Christian" I say.

"Hey, we got a problem Tris" she says.

"What is it?" I say.

"I'm... I'm..." She says starting to cry.

"What?!" I say.

"I'm pre... I'm prega... IM PREGNANT" she says. "The worse part is I don't remember when or with who. This baby may not even be Will's. That will seriously mess up our relationship."

"It's fine. You and Will got drunk last night during truth and dare." I say

"Oh okay. That is" She say while cutting herself off, looking at the ring around my fingers.

"When did the happen?" She says looking at my ring now.

"Last night" I say.

"Hey Christina. Hey Tris I'm ready." Tobias says walking to where I'm at the door.

"Where see you later Christina good luck" I say.

When we get down to the cafeteria, we get our food and sit down.

"What was wrong with Christina?" Tobias says.

"Shes pregnant." I say.

"Let's talk later, we need to get to training " He says.

We finish up, get up and walk to the training room. We made it right in time. As we get there, so do the initiates.

"Today, we are going to learn how to fight." He says walking over to the board."

"Everyone get a punching bag and start punching. Tris and I will be coming around to see if your doing alright." He says. "This will be our only practice day. Tomorrow we will start fighting."

"Each other?" One Candor girl asks.

"Yeah a course each other." I say smartly

After that everything good fine, in till everyone favorite Erudite start trouble. I walk over there to see what he doing.

"What are you doing, Alex?" I say, knowing his name because he was first jumper.

"I'm tired, I'm taking a break." He says.

"Get up girl, Even I'm better then that. I'll help you." I say.

"No never!" He says " No girl can beat me, every girl is week."

This makes me mad and I look at Tobias and he shakes his head. He knows me so well.

"Ok, Erudite." I say. " Lets test your skills. Get in the circle NOW!"

"Everyone stop! Let's watch and see what happens when you quit here in Dauntless." Tobias says.

"First clean knock out wins, begin." Tobias says.

We get In the circle. We both put our hands up ready to fight. We go around the circle a few times and then I strike. I punch him right in the stomach. He gets up and throws a punch. I dodge the punch. I move around in till I get in cornered. I throw a punch right to the face then the stomach. Then he falls, he knocked out.

I get up and say "Anyone else wants to quit?"

No one answer, they all go back to the bags.

We take the Erudite up it the infirmary.

"I love you Tris" Tobias says. "Nice fighting. I think you show him and the initiates a lesson."

"Yeah" I say.

It's 4 o'clock, it time to leave.

"Alright initiates, training is over for today. Tomorrow we start fighting. Good luck." Tobias says.

We leave after they do. We get about half way to our apartment when I remember we forgot to do something.

"Tobias, we forgot to turn in my old key." I say.

"Oh yeah that right." He says.

Thankfully the apartment rental is still open. When we walk in, a man says "How can I help you?"

"We need to turn in this key and a copy of this key please" Tobias says.

"Moving in with each other?" The man asks.

"Yeah, we are." We say.

The key copy is finally made we start at home again. When Tobias says "I'm going to be right back"

Tobias POV:

I walk back to the jewelry store which is right next to the apartment rentals. I didn't want to go there which Tris or I would have ruined the surprise. I walk into the store and greeted by a woman.

"How can I help you?" She says.

"I'm here to pick up a necklaces." I say.

"What's the name it under" she says

"Four" I say.

"Okay, here you go." She says.

The necklace is simple it's a chain with a golden four on it. This is my birthday present for Tris. She says she misses me when we are apart. So I got her this, it a little piece of me. I walk back and she sitting there on the couch watching the some dumb show.

"Hey Tris, happy late birthday" I say.

"What" she saying now looking at me.

"Here." I say "I'm sorry it wasn't done yesterday."

"Aww you shouldn't have." She says. "I love it tho, a golden necklace with a 4 on it"

"Let's get to bed, it super late." She says.

We both walk in the bedroom after we finish in the bathroom. We get our night clothes on.

"Night, Tobias." She says.

"Night, Tris." I say back.

"See you in the morning. Your going to love it." She says.

**Author Notes:**

**Well I'm sorry guys who are reading this. I lied this chapter was shorter then the last. I know I'm bad it English, I tried my best, so you can understand it. Don't complain.**


	7. 7

Chapter 5:

Tobias POV:

When I wake I see Tris is already up. I get up and see, she is on the couch slipping hot coca.

"Morning Tobias" She says. "I made you some coffee, it over on the table"

"Morning Tris and Thanks." I say "I'm going to get ready, I'll meet you at the cafeteria."

"Okay." Tris says.

Tris POV:

Today is Tobias' 20th birthday. I don't think he knows about me throwing him a birthday party. We're having it Zeke's after training.

I wake down to the cafeteria and get my food and sit by Christina and Zeke, leaving a space for Tobias.

"Remember party is at 7 in till 12." Zeke says. "This time no pregnant dares."

"Okay, why would I want to be pregnant anyways?" I ask

"I don't know" Zeke says.

"Tobias is going to love what I got him!" I say

"What did you get him, Tris?" Zeke says.

"A necklace, with a six one it" I say

"Real original, don't you think?" Zeke says.

"Haha very funny." I say. "Here comes Tobias, shhhh."

"Hey Tris , Hi Zeke." Tobias says.

"Hello" Zeke and I say together.

He eats quickly seeing that I'm already done and that training starts in 20 minutes. After about 10 minutes he is done and wants to go.

We get there and we see a initiate, a candor one. She is one of the lower ranking ones. She is still in the red but making her way up.

"Hello" I say still in my nice voice.

"Hey, Tris. Sorry if I'm not allowed to be here, I just needed to get some more practice In." The candor initiate named Allie said.

"No, no, no! It fine. When I first came I was in the red too. I couldn't fight at all. Then I started to come here early in the morning like you to train. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I say.

"Can you show me how to fight better? This bag is winning and it isn't even living." Allie says.

"Okay, we got 15 extra minutes. Tob- Four, you be the coach." I say catching myself before I say his real name.

"Okay." He says. "Ready begin"

"Okay Allie." I say. "You have to make a good first move. Don't come in here and go right for him/her. Wait intill the right moment."

We moved around the circle a few times before she throws a punch. It lands on me.

"Good, Allie. Nice punch I didn't see it coming. Don't kill me here, I'm just trying to help. I'm not going to hurt you." I say

"Oh I'm sorry" she says.

"It fine." I say. "Now once you get them like where you have gotten me. You attack but make sure you keep your own guard up."

We do this about for 10 more minutes and then finish up the initiates so be here at any time. Allie has really improved.

They finally get here about 5 minutes late.

"Today we will be fighting." Tobias says. "Anyone brave enough to go first?"

"I will" Allie says.

I didn't see that coming. I sure hope she didn't get hurt badly. I hope she doesn't get kick out, that was really Dauntless there.

"Wow, boys, letting a girl bet you?" Tobias says. He saying that while walking to the board to put up the initiates names.

Allie VS _

John VS Alex

Heather VS Molly

Peter VS Drew

Hannah VS Robert

Erik Vs Jacob

"Were i guess Tom your going to VS Allie." Tobias says.

Tom and Allie are a good match. Medium strength, same background. They both step I'm the circle and Tom instantly got for a punch but Allie punches him in the stomach. With her mouthing to me "didn't wait for the right moment". He gets back up and tries again but she punches in the head, knocking him out. That was the worst Fight. I wonder if he just did that or not. He knocked the living crap out of his punching bag.

"Allie Wins!" Tobias says.

After he says that Allie goes over there and helps him up. He gained vision again, that was a short knock out. That was very nice of her but something tells me she isn't only Dauntless. I think she is a Divergent.

"Next round John and Alex" Tobias says.

This is going to be funny. Who doesn't like watching a Erudite fight. He goes to quick and doesn't even land. Then John throw one knocking Alex down. He gets back up and throw one in the guy and lands. John falls he tries to get up but can't. The round is still going so Alex walks over there and start punching him in the face. Thankfully Tobias stop it.

"Enough!" Tobias says. "Alex wins. Next match: Heather & Molly. "

They get on the circle and do girl fights. Heather gets in a few punches and then Molly starts to cry.

"I give up, I give up" she says.

This makes Tobias mad, he going to pull an Eric.

"I will forgive your cowardice if you hang over the Chasm for 10 minutes." He says.

"No, I'm not going to kill myself. I quit I'm leaving." She says while getting up.

"Bad mistake but whatever." Tobias say. "Heather Wins!"

This goes one for about an hour more. None of the fights are good. Tobias said I fell asleep and the initiates laugh at me. Now the board looks like this after today.

"Here is the fighting board for tomorrow. Tomorrow is our last day of fighting we will be moving on to something else. After the something else. 3 of you will be leaving Dauntless forever."

Allie VS Alex

Heather VS Peter

Robert VS Jacob

"Well it is time to go, see you tomorrow good luck." Tobias says.

It's 4 right now the surprise party starts at 7. It will probably take and him 1 and a half at most to get ready. I need to waste some time. I know we can fight.

"Hey Tobias wanna fight?" I say

"Sure but go easy on me" he says laughing.

We get in the circle and move around a couple times before he throws a punch that missed. I throw one and hit his guts but he still stands. He moves and then get me by surprise in the gut, knocking me down. I get back up and throw one, it misses. We kept fighting this way for about 30 minutes and then I say "I'm getting tired wanna go back home?"

"Sure Tris" he says.

We walk home. Now it times to trick him into dressing up.

"Hey I'm going to get in the shower. After I get out you need to also." I say.

"Okay" he says.

I walk off, into the bathroom and take a shower and do my hair. I put on some jeans and a v neck.

"Tobias it your turn" I yell.

"Okay, coming." He yells back.

He takes his shower too and get dressed.

"Now what Tris? What can we do it's 5." He says.

"I'm so sorry but I forgot to give Zeke something. If I'm not back in 5 minutes come down there." I say. Walking to the door.

"Okay Tris, I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

I walk down to Zeke's and knock on the door. He answers and lets me in.

"Four should be coming in about 3 minutes" I say.

"Okay." Zeke says.

Those 3 minutes passed by fasted. We hear Tobias coming. He opens the door and we all jump out and yell "Surprise, happy birthday Four"

"Very tricky , Tris" he says. " I knew something was up."

"Haha yeah right" I say.

Right then Christina yells we going to play Truth or Dare. If your Dauntless enough stay if your not, go home.

"Tobias you go first " we all say.

"Okay Will, Truth or Dare?" He says.

"Dare!" Will says.

"I dare you to run around with only underwear on in the pit for 10 minutes." Tobias says.

"Your on, Four." He says while stripping.

He does it and then picks Uriah.

"Uriah, truth or dare." Will says.

"Dare, duh." Uriah says.

"I dare you to head on Mar for 30 minutes." Will says.

"Your on" Uriah says. "Truth or dare, Shauna"

"Dare" she says.

"Give Zeke a blow job."

She gets up and so does Zeke. They are heading to the bathroom now. With Zeke mouthing "Thank you bro!"

We start talking and they finally come out.

"Four, truth or dare?" Shauna says.

"Dare" Tobias says.

"Let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game." She says.

He looks at me and I let.

"Okay." He says " Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she says

Everyone looks stocked that someone picked truth.

"Tell us are you really pregnant." Tobias says.

"Yes I am." She says. "Tris truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Give the first dauntless leader you see a blow job." She says

"Okay, no" I say while taking of my shirt. Now all the boys are looking at me. I've changed a lot since I came here. Physically and mentally.

"Um, Zeke truth or dare." I ask

"Dare" he says.

"Ask the first male you see in the pit if he wants a blow job." I say.

"Fine" he says walking out.

It's Eric he says it to. Eric opens his mouth to speak but then walks away.

It's 11 now I'm getting sleepy. Everyone is. We end the party early. They just gave Tobias money. I haven't given my present yet. I'm waiting intill were getting home.

When we get home we get really for bed and lay down.

"Tobias here my present." I say. " Did you really think I forgot?"

"No" he says taking the box.

He opens it and says "I love it tris, you have four, I have six. Were never forgot each other."

"Were night I'm going to bed, Im sleepy" I say.

"Night" I say

"Night" Tobias says. "Love you, thanks for the gift"

"You to, night" I say .

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry for cutting it alittle short it's 2 am where I am at. I got sleepy. But anywhere this chapter hit over 1700 words! That's 600 more then the last! I hope you like it! Message me your ideas if you want them to show up here.**


	8. 8

Chapter 6:

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey Guys! Hope you have like my fanfiction so far.. I have a problem.. I'm having real bad trouble starting a new chapter. I know your getting bored of "I wake up and get out slowly trying not to walk up..." Dm me a better way please..**

Tobias POV:

I've been up for hours now. It's 6 o'clock, today we are finishing stage one of training. Were going to give the moving on initiates a day off, as a reward for passing. Tris and I have been engaged for about 4 days now. I wonder when she wants the marriage to be and when. I know it going to be after we are done training initiates. Tris doesn't have a job yet. Max is still offering me a Leader position, maybe kicking Eric off. I may take it. I still don't want to see my Father. He was abusive and cruel, he doesn't even belong the title "Father". The only reason I would take it is for my new family. I know Tris want children and so do I. My current job, I like it but it doesn't give enough and I'm suck in this small apartment but it better then the ones they give new members. I wonder if Tris is still scared of intimate still. She knows I would never hurt her in any way. We still have 2 hours in till training starts. I think I'm going to talk to Max about this leadership .

I get up and turn the tv off. I walk to the door to get my shoes on and then go out it shutting it quietly. I think I should have left a note but I'll only be gone a second.

I finally got to Max's office and I knocked.

"Come In" Max says.

I open the door and walk in. Max looks very surprised that I'm here.

"Well hello there Four. What can I help you with?" Max says.

"Were I've been thinking about the Leadership you can offering me" I say. " I was wondering what it comes with"

"Did Tris talk you in to this" he says with a smile on his face.

"No, no, no, not at all." I say. "It just I know Tris wants a family, I do also. I really like my job now but it doesn't give enough."

"Oh okay" Max says. "Okay let me name of some stuff then"

Max is being very nice today I wonder what's wrong I think to myself.

"You make big decision for Dauntless. You have to meet with other factions leaders. You appoint ambassadors and see how to make Dauntless better. Do some paper work. That most of the boring stuff but the fun stuff is. You get a big apartment on the first floor. Better pay. You get a all access Dauntless Card. You pick your days of work." Max says.

"Hmm." I say. "Can I still train initiates each time with tris when they come?"

"Sure" Max says.

"Okay." I say. "One more thing: there can only be 5 leaders and there currently 5."

"We're kick one, Eric." Max says "he was second ranking and your first so your more better for the Leadership then he."

"Okay I'll take the leadership job but keep it quite for awhile. What about Eric?" I say.

"Great! Finally it only took a girl to win you over Four!" He says laughing.

"Haha very funny. One more thing, Tris doesn't have a job and I want her to have a good one. I keep telling her she doesn't have to get one but she wants to help support our growing family. Have any good jobs available for her?" I say.

"Well..." He says. "First jumper, first ranker, there a new ambassador job open. Does she want that?"

"I don't know I'll ask her after training. I'll talk to you later thanks for everything" I say walking out.

"No problem, Four." Max says.

I get back home it's 7:30. 30 minutes away from training time. Tris is up and mad.

"Where were you, Tobias?!" She says angrily.

"I had to meet with Max over something" I say.

"Oh what?" She says now perfectly calm.

"Where I know we both want kids and my old job wasn't good either so I got a new one" I say.

"What do you mean?" She says.

"I took the job as a Dauntless leader." I say.

"Congratulations" she says. "So you won't be training initiates anymore?" Now sad.

"Yes I will and please keep this quite for a little while. You know how your been wanting a job?" I say.

"Yes" she says "and okay"

"Where there an open job as ambassador for Dauntless, do you want it? It pays great and were be working a lot together." I says.

"Sure but let's get going before were late to training." Tris says.

We stop by the cafeteria and stop for a quick bit. Max is still preparing all my stuff so were stuck with just cereal. As a leader you get way more stuff. Pancakes. Waffles. Eggs. After we finish we walk down to the training center. Looks like we were bet by the initiates there.

"Okay today we will be finishing up fighting." I says. "Here is the board for today"

Allie VS Alex

Heather VS Peter

Robert VS Jacob

"Allie and Alex, please step in the circle." I says.

They get in the circle and fight., for about 30 minutes. Throwing some good punches each but it ends up with Allie winning.

"Next round heather VS peter." I say.

They step in as Allie and Alex step out. They move around and then throw punches, knocking heather to the ground. Peter is way stronger then Heather. This happens about 2 more times and then knocks heather out. Peter wins!

"Next round, Robert VS Jacob." I say again.

They get in and Jacob instantly knocks Robert down. He tries getting back up but can't. That was a short round with Jacob winning.

Then Allie VS Peter. Allie winning barely with a clean knock out but punching in the nose. After that it is Allie VS Jacob. This was a good fight they punches and knocked down but keep getting up. Finally Jacob falls and doesn't get up. It's 4 now , training is over. Tomorrow is going to be Knifes and then after that 3 initiates are leaving Dauntless forever. We packed up and tris and I leave.

"Tris I'll meet you home, I need to go talk with Max" I say

"Okay" she says.

"I gotta finish up the stuff" I say.

I walk to Max's officer but on the way there see that they're emptying Eric office. I walk in Max office and sit down.

"Hello Four" he says.

"Hello." I say. "Tris would like the ambassador job. I was thinking that we announce that I'm a new leader at the end of stage 1. When will my stuff be ready? When I'm I moving to the first floor."

"Let's make stuff simple Four. I'll give you everything at the end of stage one, 2 days from now" Max says.

"Okay." I say leaving.

I get home and see tris is already asleep so I just go ahead and lay down also.

**Authors notes again:**

**I hope you liked it! I'm getting better I making longer chapters. Are they better? What's next?**


	9. 9

Authors Notes:

Sorry for not updating! Just haven't found the time. Oh yeah I read my fanfic like a reader and I hated Chp 7-9, I have a big and better idea for them.

I'm so bored! I'm just watching my iPhone battery life go down.

63%. 62%. 61%...

Chapter 7:

Tobias POV:

"Hey Beautiful. You finally woke up?" I say

"Hey, I did and don't call me that, I look ugly" she says.

"Your not Ugly! Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" I say getting a lite bad that she thinks she is ugly.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be your "Beautiful" girlfriend" she says walking to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll get us some breakfast" I say walking to the door.

I get of our new apartment i got from being a Leader. Turns out they kicked Eric out of office, he hates me now even more. It was terrible cleaning out his office. He wasn't a very clean leader, if you know what I mean.

I walk down to the cafeteria and get our food. Will sees me and we start talking.

"Hey bro." Will says.

"What's up Will" I say back.

"Nothing but can you keep a secret?" He says.

"Yes I can." I say.

"Well... Let's just say sex was funner then what I though. I'm going to be a father!" He says like a teenage girl.

Even since Zeke tried to Touch Tris we haven't been friends so that made me and Will become bros.

"Don't mine me asking but Tris still Six or have you been lucky enough to break here to Five?" Will says

"Still Six" I say sighing " I better get back before I food gets cold.

I walk back to our apartment and there she is sitting on the couch in sweat pants and a V neck shirt with makeup on.

"I'm back Tris" I say.

"Hey Tobias" she says walking to me.

I put down the food and give her a kiss. When we go to the simulations room. Today were doing Stage 2. The initiates should be coming at any minute. About 5 minutes later we heard them. Tris goes out to get Alex, my least favorite but I find someone else... Marcus.

Tris POV:

"What do you want, Marcus?" I say in a hateful way.

"Long time no see Beatrice" Marcus says. "I'm here for business and I came to see 'Four', as you call him here"

"I know your talking about Tobias I'm not an idiot" I say. "What do you really want with Tobias?"

"Want to have a word with him" He says.

"This better be worth my time" I say walking back in.

"Four , you have a visitor out there." I say

"Okay." Tobias says. He says walking to the door with me behead following him.

We get out and Tobias turns into Four.

"What do you want?!" Four says.

Before he says anything, he looks down at Tobias' ring on his finger. He says "Who's the lucky girl?"

"You know her, so you tell me" Four says.

Marcus thinks and then looks around then he says my ring.

"Out of all the Dauntless Beauties you choose the stiff?" He says

"Your a stiff also! I love her and you can't stop me." Four says getting mad.

"I know I am and it's different here! Leave her and get your a real beauty." Marcus says.

"What's different? I never I would leave Tris I love her and she loves me. I would writher die 1000 times then leaving her." Four says.

"I'm ashamed of you Tobias. You left me, You picked the worst faction but with the prettiest girls and you picked the ugliest. Wanna know what's so different here?" He says madly.

"Your ashamed of me?! Was I the one that beat you every day? Your were Abusive! What's so different? What's wrong with Tris ? Tell Me!" Four says angrily.

"I may not be in the best terms with you but listen to me you can do better." Marcus says.

"I don't even deserve Tris but yet I have her. I'm lucky I got her she the best in the whole Dauntless or any of the other 4 factions." Four says.

"You know what's so different? After you two were born, me and Tris' father agree if two to stayed in Abnegation, you would have a forced marriage. Since you two were the son and daughter of government leaders. We though it would be better for the government." Marcus says.

"I don't care writher you had a deal or not. I'm dauntless and I love tris for who she is not for who her family is or there job." Tobias says. "I got work to do"

"Umm Tobias, Uriah took over. You and your Dad have been fighting for 4 hours... It's 6.. Time to leave." Tris says.

"Beatrice, one last thing" Marcus says.

"What?" Tris says looking confused.

"Your a big slut. He's to old for you. All you do is him kiss. Your just a Sex hungry slut." Marcus says.

I just don't know how to respond to this. I'm not a slut I though at least. Tobias is the only boy or person I've ever kissed except for family.

"I...ammmmmmmmm..." I say but running away crying before I finished leaving Tobias and Marcus alone.

Tobias POV:

"What did you say that? I ought to punch you I should knock the living hell out of you!" I say.

"She is ugly. The only way she could get a bf is if she a slut. Your Dauntless, Dauntless girls are pretty. Pick you a better one! A pretty one!" Marcus says.

This is the last thing he going to say for a while. He's knocked out cold.

I run out the door that Tris did. I run to the pit and then to the Chasm, thankfully I didn't see her there. I don't know what I would do without her. I start running our apartment.

Tris POV:

This is just great! All the initiates saw me crying, I look terrible mascara and eye liner and other makeup running down my face. I bet they will never take me serious and be scared me anymore. How can I be a slut? I'm still a virgin... I run to the apartment and lock the door. I walk into the bathroom and wipe all of this makeup off my face. Marcus is right I'm ugly. Why did Tobias pick me out of all the other girls. I just walk into the bedroom and put on some night clothes and get in the bed. I can't help it I'm still crying, my pillow is all wet now. I never do fall asleep and about 5 minutes later I hear Tobias come in.

"Tris I know your in here" Tobias says walking around trying to find me.

"I'm in here" I say in between wiping off my face.

"Don't listen to Marcus! Your not a slut!" Tobias says while rubbing my back. "I'm never going to leave you. I knew you were mine when I first laid eyes on you. Your mine and only mine."

"Okay." I say "but all the initiates saw me crying. There no going to take me serious.

"We only have the third stage left, scare the hell out of them." Tobias says.

"Do you really think I'm a slut?" I say.

"NO! Your not going to be one because your always be mine" Tobias says.


	10. 10

Tobias POV:

Authors Notes:

This is a Rated M part of the fanfic beware

I don't see tris when I wake up. She might be already ready. I see the bathroom light on but the door was open a little. I also see 2 muffins on the table. I think she already ready. I get up and open the door to the bathroom. I found her...

"TOBIAS!" She yells. "GET OUT!"

"Sorry" I say and walk out.

She comes out about 10 minutes later with her hair I a French braid and makeup on. After the incident with Marcus, She got waterproof makeup. With a towel around her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, you scared me" She says.

"It's fine I shouldn't have walked in but can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure" she says.

"Are you scared for me to see you?" I say. "Not behind demanding here but I know you want kids and I do too. Christina is already pregnant and we haven't even made a step."

"I know, she is and I'm not scared of you seeing me." She says whiling dropping her towel.

"Tris! Your so beautiful! I don't care what anyone says. You are! Your grow a lot in this past year." I say

"Thanks." She say walking to the bed. "We have the day off. Tobias I know you want to... I'm all yours today. I love you and your right I want kids. If you think I've rushed into this just tell me"

"Were been together for over a year. Were going to get married I a few weeks... Can I? I says the last part very slowly.

"Okay" she says

"Tell me if it hurts or anything" I say moving my hand down.

I put my hand on her pussy. I rub and rub. Then I put my finger in and out. Then two fingers.

"Tobbiiaaasss Harder!" She says

I start to do it harder. Fingering her harder and her each time. She starts dimming a little at this I get a little hard. I keep on doing this for about 5 minutes and then.

"Move Tobias! I'm about to blow" she says

When she does, it's for a long time. The beds all sticky now atleast my side is. I rub all her cum around her pussy and legs and finger her more. Now my hands are cover in her cum. She starts coming now when I finger her with my hands which are cover in cum. I spread it ll over her. On her boobs and everything. She sparkling now. I kindly feel bad for her I ruined her hair and makeup. She blows again. She so wet. I can't help it anymore.

"Tris can I? Your so wet." I ask.

"Okayy" she says between moans.

I strip fast and when I do I instantly get hard. I lay down and she gets on top me of me. We roll over and I'm going in and out. She so tight. She's moaning so hardly. I stick myself in her harder. We do this for 20 minutes. I get off her.

"Wow that was fun. I feel so alive. I'm so wet though. It's so sticky" she says. "I guess this is our first and last time?"

"We can do it when you want" I say. " but there one more thing I want to try can I?"

"Sure"

We finish up and we get in the shower together. We wash off and this time Tris is fingering herself. She's never tried it. She was selfless for 16 years. She looks up and say "Oh sorry"

"It's fine" i say

"Have you ever played with yourself?" She asked

"No" I say.

"You try it right now and then if you want I'll give you a blow job." She says.

=================={PAGE BREAK}=======================

Tobias POV:

Tris is laying down in bed asleep. While she asleep I'm going to get her something. She liked playing with herself much. Being a Dauntless Leader I can get Unknown credit card. So I can buy stuff without them knowing it's me. All it says is "Unknown". I go down to the pharmacy and get a pack of condoms and a vibrator for her and a pregnancy test.

When I get back she up.

"Hey Tobias" she says.

"Sorry I didn't leave a note." I say

"It's fine" she says

"I got us Supper , A pregnancy test, condoms in case you don't wanna have another child, and a vibrator... " I say the last word quietly.

"I hope I'm pregnant. I've always wanted a child. Thanks for supper and good call on the condoms and A VIBRATOR?!" She says taking the pregnancy test from the bag.

"I'm sorry I though you like playing with yourself so much" I say scarily.

"I don't. I was just horney and never tried it. It's okay but I don't wanna turn into a slut." She says

"I'll return it tomorrow." I say

"Keep it.. We may have sex again tomorrow." She says smiling "I'll be back. I'm going to take the test."


	11. 11

Author Notes:

Finally can move forwards! I've been redoing chapters. Please tell me if I did the same thing but in two different chapters. Like I Christina getting pregnant in 3 & 7. WARNING: Gets alittle rated M near the ending. anyways here is Chp 9:

Tris POV:

I'm looking at the pregnancy test I just took. It's has a positive. That's means I'm pregnant! I'm so happy!

-==================={PAGE BREAK}====================-

~~~The Next Day

Tobias POV:

Today I have to work sadly. This is my first day of working In my office. I got to do paperwork and a lot of other stuff. It's pretty hard doing all this stuff when you have something on your mine. Last night Tris took the pregnancy test and I had to leave this morning before I saw if she was or wasn't. I hope she is. I've heard it's going to be hard with all her hormones changing. I'm still thinking about what my Father said about if we stay in abnegation would have been a forced marriage. That doesn't matter now. I wonder if I'm allowed guests during work. Thankfully they gave me the 'Do and Donts of being a Leader' book.

I look in the book and it says you can have no personal time while on the job. Tris and I are government workers for Dauntless. The book never says I can't have a meeting with a worker I know personal. I get on my office phone, Apartment 1.4 Please. I tell the operator.

"Hello this is Tris speaking" Tris says.

"Hey Tris, It's me Tobias." I say

"Hey Tobias" she says.

"Can't talk long but come to my office for a meeting. Goodbye love." I say and then hang up.

Tris POV:

I wonder why Tobias would need me? He not allowed any personal time at work. I hope this isn't anything bad. It doesn't just hurt me anymore. It's hard me and my babies. I don't know if one or twins or what. I'm only a couple days pregnant by my best guess. I know I really need to schedule a appointment with the doctors.

I take a quick shower and put my hair up in a French braid and do my makeup and throw on some jeans and a shirt. These hormones have changed me a lot. I've became a big girly girl.

I walk down to Tobias' office and knock.

"Who is it?" I hear him yelling.

"Guess who" I say.

"Very funny Tris. Come on in" he says.

"What do you need?" I say sitting down in a chair.

"You know I'm not allowed personal time on the job right?" He says

"Yeah I know. I'm an Ambassador. We have basically the same rules but I'm on sick days because of my pregnancy." I say

"That's why I call you down here. I couldn't wait any longer . Are you really pregnant?" He says turning from Four to Tobias.

"Yes I am" I say.

"I'm going to be a father!" He says. "I love you Tris! Thanks so much! Do I need to get us a butler to help you out while I'm gone?"

"Sure it wouldn't hurt" I say.

"What's faction did you come from originally?" He says laughing.

My choice of having a butler was completely Selfish. Making me non-abgenation.

"Grab some lunch together?" He says.

"Sure" I say.

We walk down to the cafeteria and get some food. Then I see Christina I wanna to talk to her.

"Hey Christina" I say.

"Hey Tris! You don't seem okay. You not feeling well?" She asks.

"Hey tonight come to my Apartment. You know which one it is, Right?" I say

"Yeah but I might get lost. The doors are so far apart. Your lucky your boyfriend is a leader. He gets everything." She says.

"He ranked Sixth. He maybe could get a government job. Does he want one? If he does I ask Four."

"I'll ask him. Cya tonight" Christina says.

===================={PAGE BREAK}=====================

Tobias POV:

While Tris is talking with Christina I'm going to talk with Will.

"Hey Will" I say.

"Hello Four. You seem awful happy. What did you do?" He asks smiling.

"Go ask Five yourself." I say

"Five? Who that's? Wait! Don't tell me you finally knocked up Tris." He says.

"Hell yah bro!" I say.

"Great. Our Girlfriends can be pregnant together. I've heard pregnancy terrible on both ends. All the weird cravings and mood swings. They act like they hate us. You got the easier way. Your a leader, your rich. You can afford all the cravings and stuff. I can't I'm just a member. " Will says.

"I'll figure out something for you. How far along is Christina?"

"About 1 month" Will says. "What about Tris?"

"Few days." I say.

"Wow." He says.

"There hormones are going to change a lot. I've had sex 10 times since she been pregnant. You got your ups and your downs." Will says.

"Haha" I say. "This is just between you and me like always but Tris has start sleeping down. Does Christina ever do that?"

"No." Will says.

"Oh okay. I wonder if Christina and Tris know each is pregnant." I say

"I don't think so" Will says.

"I gotta go back to work. Come on later. Christina know where we live" I say.

===================={PAGE BREAK}=====================

Tris POV:

"Bye Christina cya tonight" I say walking back to Tobias.

We eat our lunch and talk alittle then he goes back to work. This is the prefect time for me to go shopping! I'm turning into Christina..

I grab one of Tobias' unknown debit cards so I can buy stuff without it putting it on our name. The government keeps track of everything. I don't want anyone to know I'm pregnant yet. Sometimes wonder what even happen to Peter's little gang. Did they even make it though all three stages?

The first store I go to is the makeup store. I buy some more mascara and eye liner and other stuff. I don't know if the pregnancy hormones or just myself is making me into a girly girl. I've never been much of one. I am still not. Next I got into a girls store. I needs so more panties and bras. It's so easy shopping because there only one color to choose from. I buy 3 lace bras and 3 lace panties. I really need to get a whole new wardrobe but this will do me for now. Suddenly I get the feeling I have to pee. With this pregnancy I never know what's going to happen.

I find a bathroom in the shopping mall. I go in to one of the bigger ones and put my bags on the shelf. Then I sit down on the toilet and pee. That's feels way better now. Before I know it I see my hand slowly going down to my pussy. I start to finger myself. It's feels good I keep doing it and start to go alittle faster. Knowing it's because of my changing hormones in my body. Then I feel this hot liquid running down my leg. Great.. I'm all sticky now. I wipe the all I can off and get my bags and wash my hands and finish shopping. I went to the baby store and bough some stuff for the baby(s). I don't know if I have twins or not, not even the gender. Then I remember about this place Christina told me about.

I go home to put my bags up. I just throw them on the bed and then go to this place call "Girlz Only".

I walk in there and I'm greeted by this girl. She looks about 25.

"Hello Welcome to Girlz Only" she says. "how can I help you today?"

"My friend was talking about here and I was wondering what you all did." I say.

"Were a Spa" she says.

It's about 6 and Tobias gets off at 8:30

"I'll buy 2 1/2 hour spa " I say

"Okay. Can I have a card or a name?" She asks

I hand her the Unknown one.

"Your husband must be high up in the government" she says

"Yeah he is." I say

"Here" she says handing me a black robe. "There is a bathroom to your left. Please put the robe on and tie it. Please only have your panties on under it and put all your other just in locker 143." She says.

I walk in the bathroom and there a sign saying "Please take shower before putting on robe. I walk over to the lockers and put my stuff into my locker, 143.

I go into shower 4 and lock the door. There 2 rooms to the shower. The first room is where your towel and stuff is and the second room is the shower itself is.

I walk into the shower itself and can already tell this place was made by a horney girl. Theres a Vibrator and a smart device on the wall with stuff. I just take the shampoo and starting to wash my long blonde hair. I rise all the shampoo out of my hair and get the feeling again I have to pee. There's no toilet. I stay standing and pee. It feels so good but it good everywhere. I see why girls don't stand up and pee. I see the smart device go off. I look at it and it shows picture tutorial on how to stand up and pee. After that I wash my face and rise it off. I do my whole body skipping my pussy though. After I completely washed myself and dry. The shower turns off. This is one smart place. I sit down in the shower room. My fingers go down to the same place again. They go in and out. Making me feel good. I do it harder and harder making myself cum. I see the device going off. Then I see a vibrator right next to me. The device says "pregnant or not" I touch pregnant. It set the whole system on something. The vibrator is still by me. I pick it up, knowing this will be my first and last time here and doing this. I put it in slowly I stick it in and put it out for a few minutes before turning on. When I turn it on a moan comes out. Then a hot liquid comes out fast. The I feel the vibrator go harder and more liquid comes out. I put the vibrator out and rub the liquid all over my pussy making it feel so good. I stand up and wash out again.

I get out and put the robe on. They call my Name. I walk over there and lay down. I get my nails done, French nails. I get my toe nails done black. They massage my back and legs and feet and shoulders. Just like that my times up.

=================={PAGE BREAK}=======================

Tobias POV:

I finally get off of work and come home. I see bags all over the place and a note on the Table.

"Dear Tobias,

Going to this spa Christina recommended be back at 7 or so. Cya soon. Also I invited Christina and Will over tonight

- Tris"

======================={PAGE BREAK}==================

Tobias POV

,~~30 Minutes later

The door opens, it's Tris.

"Hey Tris" I say

"Hey Tobias" she says.

"How was the spa ?" I ask

"Terrible. It was made for sluts. All it made me do was masterbate." She says.

"Oh" I say. "I know Christina and Will are coming over. I invited Will and her earlier this morning"

"Oh okay" She says. "I'm going to wash all this stuff off me, in a shower that doesn't make me masterbate"

"Okay goodluck" I say.

================={PAGE BREAK}========================

Tris POV:

~~20 minutes later

It feels so good to be clean. Christina and Will are coming any second. I look terrible I'm sitting in jeans and a V neck. I wonder what Christina is going to tell me.

I hard a knock on the door. I walk to it and open it.

"Hey Tris" Christina and Will say together.

"Hey guys. Come on in" I say. "FOUR! THEY ARE HERE!"

"COMING" Tobias says back.

The only bad part about being with Tobias is. He had a bad past. He change his name so he had a new life. I'm the only one that knows he Tobias so around other people I have to call him Four .

Tobias walks in.

"Hey y'all!" He says.

"Hey Four" Will & Christina say.

"What's up guys?" He asks

"Nothing much." They say

Then we split up and talk Man to man, Woman to Woman.

"Hey Christina. What were you going to tell me?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant" she says happily.

I let her think I didn't know. She looks to happy for me to break that by saying I know.

"There something you need to know also" I say

"What ?" She says.

"I'm pregnant too!" I say

"Congratulations. This is so cool! We can be pregnant together. I bet our boyfriends will like this." She says

"Actually me and Four have been engaged." I say

"What else don't I know" she says laughing.

"I went to that spa you liked and it was so terrible and slutty" I say.

"It wasn't when it first opened but I've heard that." She says.

"Let's go snoop on the boys" I say.

We get up and walk into the living room and put our backs to the wall. There talking in the kitchen.

"I heard them In there taking about babies, pregnancies, and other girl stuff" Will says.

"Haha great" Tobias says.

"This is going to be hard I bet." Will says.

"Yeah it will. I have a feeling Tris is behind a wall listening to us. I know Tris to well. Let's finish talking after we eat." Tobias says

"They caught us Christina" I whisper.

Then we eat and talk so more and they go home.

-Page Break- {1 hour later}

"Night Tris" Tobias says

"Night Tobias" I say.

Tobias POV:

Ever since she got pregnant she been sleeping nude. She is so weird. That just one of the many reasons I love her for.

"Don't mind me asking but first when are we having our wedding and second we don't you sleep nude?" I say

"I don't know let's talk about it tomorrow and it feels good. We have fuzzy blankets. I'm never going to back to the spa again. I felt like a slut." She says

"Your not one! Goodnight Tris" I say kissing her.

"Tobias!" She says smiling. ''You naughty boy"


	12. 12

Authors notes:

Did you like the last chapter? It was over 2,500 words long! Anyways here Chapter 10!

Tris POV:

I wake up to Tobias gone, he isn't in bed. I get up and walk living room , there he is talking to someone. Before they both see me I walk back in the bedroom and go to my bathroom. I brush my teeth. wash up, I do my hair, so it doesn't look as messy as it is. I put a robe on also. I'm trying to look good for Tobias Fiancé, The first jumper, The first ranker, the ambassador, the trainer, Girl with 5 fears. He's a leader now and he needs a good image. I don't wanna walk around making him look like a joke.

I walk back into the living room. There still talking. I see others there too. Theses men look like construction builders.. Then Tobias sees me.

"Hey babe" he says. Since when does he call me babe? I hope memory lost isn't a side affect of pregnancy or has he just started that. I'm confused...

"Hey Four" I say "what's with all the construction workers?"

"Nice to see you up. You see well?" He asks. "And there a lot of room down here in the first floor. So I made us a bigger and better apartment."

"I'm not Abnegation anymore" I say laughing. "Thanks Hon. Always thinking of me huh?"

"You got that right! I need to get back to telling him how to build it. I'll be right back. Then we can take a shower" he says whispering his last sentence.

He walks back to talking with the man. So I walk back to the room pull on some jeans and a t shirt of Tobias' which are almost 3 sizes to big for me. I want to go see Christina. The only pain about being a leader's wife is the I live on the first floor and all the others are on the 4 or 5th. (She is the only spouse of any leader. And the Leaders are: Max, Lauren, Tobias, Unknown, Unknown. Comment for who you think should be a Leader! To open spots)

I walk out the door of my apartment and go to the elevator. I press 4th button.

I get off at the 4th floor and walk a couple doors down to Christina. I knock on the door and wait. I knock again. At this knock I here Christina moaning loudly and yelling harder. I walk over the the neighbors, are a year older then me. They open the door. We instantly become friends.

"That's so annoying" the woman says "that's all they do all day"

"Wow" I say " that's all they do is make out?"

"Yeah" she says "just wait in till he enters her. It's gets worse."

"Okay I'll see you around" I say.

I walk back to elevator and press 1. Hoping Tobias is now finished with what's he is doing. The elevator goes to 1 and I get out. Once I get out I start feeling sick. I run to our apartment and into the bathroom. Thankfully we are the first apartment. I throw up. Morning sickness. Tobias walks in.

"You okay, Tris?" He asks sounding worried.

"Yes" I say weakly. It was morning sickness.

"Okay" he says walking over to me playing with my hair. "I got a surprise for you"

"What is it ?" I ask sounding all happy now.

"Follow me" he says.

I get up weekly from the sickness along with Tobias' help. He makes me closes my eyes and then walks me some where* The 0 Floor, the newest, safest, stronger, fanciest part of Dauntless. I never knew that that there was a 0 floor. This looks somewhat Abnegation and Dauntless also. This is weird...

"We are here" Tobias says. "You can open your eyes I know you already saw everything "

"This is beautiful" I say "but how?"

"Perks of being a leader. This is the safest part of Dauntless. Nothing can get inside from the outside. Fire & TNT proof. Welcome to your new house" Tobias says

"Wow this is nice. Almost like a hotel." I say

Right in front of be is a a board.

Pool - A1

Sports room - A2

Spa - A3

House - A4

Authors Notes:

Very short chapter sorry but I left you off at a cliffhanger. What happens next? Find out tonight :)


	13. 13

Tobias POV:

I run up to the main floor; the pit, to see what's happening. Then I see Lauren one of the leaders.

"What the hell is happening?" I ask.

"I have no clue. I heard a couple gun shots and screams. We have to have a emergency Dauntless Leader meeting. Call up Tris, she been promoted. No sex in the office... Only I can do that" She says "I'm kidding but I do have a boyfriend!"

"I'm not even asking but okay." I say "And I have a pregnant fiancée. Where just going to get secretly married and then have a big wedding after the baby. She doesn't feel right good but she going to train initiates she tells me."

"Wow. Just get her up here." Lauren says.

I run back down to our hidden and safe floor and tell her.

"Tris, hurry, your been promoted. We have a emergency meeting. Get dressed please" I tell her

"Fine. I'll wear a dress and put on some makeup. Make it easy for myself." She says

"Okay" I say " Meet you up there. "

I back up there and go into the meeting room. Tris follows short behind me.

"What's happening" I ask.

"This emergency meeting is for us to discuss safety. We just had a failed murder. We have the guy In chain and we will excuse him in a few minutes. " Max Says.

"I think we should take away all personal guns. Have them sign contacts. We should have Security places. I'm know I'm a leader now, I know this is Dauntless but I don't think we should kill them if they don't success with there attempt. I think we should First let the family decide and then punish. Jail, Memory reset, Maybe a Dead if needed. " Tris says. "When do we get to talk about Education? I have a lot about that I want share."

"Okay later and good ideas." Max says. "Well. Back to whatever you were doing guys, Bye."

I walk back to my office thinking about what Max just said. I'm trying to get a lot of paid time in before I leave office for a year or so. To help Tris with our child. I am very greatful she gave me this child. Knowing what happened with her brother.

Tris POV:

I am directed to a office just a couple feet away from Tobias' . This was an old leaders office. They said it was mine now and to do what ever I wanted to do with it. I'm going to make the design and clean it in about 6 months. It already hurts to walk. Something is going on with the government, I wasn't just give leader for no reason. They move the ceremony instead of 2 months it's in 7 months now. Meaning my child will be a lot 1 month old and I'll be training initiates. Then when I get finished with the design I walk over to Tobias' office . He is there sleeping in his chair. Hes been worried about money all week. We're both taking almost 2 years off to rise our children. He's worrying about if we're both getting paid or not. Leaders get a good salary. 10,000 points a month.

"Tobias" I say "wake up"

"What Tris?" He says in a very soft voice. He's still kinda asleep.

"Let's go eat." I say

"Okay" he says

We walk to the cafe and get our food but just then another alarm goes off. I don't care what they tell us something is going on. We run back to the meeting rooms. Then Lauren walks in.

"What's going on today?" Lauren says

"I don't know but something is." Four says. "Let's pull up camera footage from other factions and the pit"

"Okay" Lauren says "and Max just resigned"

Tobias pulls up the footage to see other factions alarms aren't going off only Dauntless'

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all" I say

"What does this mean?" Lauren asks

"It means..." Four says

***CLIFFHANGER! Haha. I wanna thank everyone who's still reading on my fanfiction. It really means a lot to me. I know I have only like 8 followed and 3 favorites.. Just stay with me.. Tell your friends! I promise your love the ending if it ever comes

Thank you all my great followers and other people that read! I would like to say thanks to:

Bellat19

06-29-2014

Four46Tris

09-09-2014

K1234789

07-09-2014

TheMysteryGirl12

08-06-2014

amelialayba

06-29-2014

divergentforlife

07-11-2014

fourtris4

07-12-2014

imnopansycake

08-13-2014

lil red ivy devil

08-26-2014

rachelwalker393

Thank you all my readers! Stay awesome! Keep reading! And follow me and Suggest. I cant write without suggestions…


End file.
